La découverte
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Tiffany vient d'apprendre une nouvelle qui l'a un peu chamboulée. Comment va-t-elle l'annoncer à Pat ? Et comment vont-ils réagir ? Pat/Tiffany.


**Hey ! J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour chacun d'entre vous. Je me suis replongée dans le monde de Silver Linings Playbook récemment (Happiness Therapy en français) et, après avoir lu le livre et revu le film pour la centième fois, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit quelque chose. Ce n'est presque rien, mais j'avais envie d'imaginer cette scène entre Pat et Tiffany.** **Je ne me suis pas trop appuyée sur le livre pour l'écrire, plutôt sur le film. Et puis comme j'avais remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucun écrit en français sur le site à propos de cet univers, je me suis dit que ce serait cool d'être la première ! ;)**

 **POV :** Tiffany, pour une fois que je fais dans l'interne ... ;)

 **Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas les personnages ou le monde créé par David O. Russell, je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent.

 **Situation :** loin dans le futur de Pat et Tiffany ! :)

 **PS :** Merci à Robyn Betic pour sa relecture et quelques modifications dans le style et la forme ! :3

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'adore lire vos petits commentaires, ça me fait franchement plaisir ! _Enjoy ! :)_**

* * *

Nous étions mariés depuis trois ans et cinq jours. Et je l'aimais. Oui mais voilà. Une surprise avait débarqué depuis quelques jours déjà et je ne pouvais pas lui cacher. Je me devais de lui annoncer mais je ne me sentais pas prête du tout ...

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

Il me regardait d'un drôle d'air, assis en face de moi, à la table de la cuisine. Nous prenions toujours le petit-déjeuner ensemble parce que nous partions travailler à peu près au même moment. Lui au lycée et moi au studio de danse. C'était notre rituel. Notre routine. Et j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de cet équilibre que nous avions établi pour tenir le coup. Pour ne pas lâcher prise ou avoir des pensées morbides – ce qui était une très mauvaise idée.

-Je ... Si, c'est que ... J'ai quelque chose à te dire Pat.

Il me fixa intensément. C'était fou cette faculté qu'il avait de pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Parfois, je trouvais cela agaçant. Et d'autres jours, cela me paraissait merveilleux. Être comprise sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. J'aimais pouvoir me reposer ainsi sur lui, sachant bien qu'il comprendrait tout ce que je lui dirais.

-Je t'écoute.

Il était sérieux et un peu tendu. Je le devinai à la manière dont ses yeux avaient accroché les miens et ne voulaient plus les lâcher. À sa mâchoire un peu crispée. Je commençais à le connaître par cœur et je m'en délectais. Voir à quel point nous étions en harmonie et jusqu'où cela pouvait aller. C'était un vrai régal.

-Je suis enceinte.

Voilà. C'était dit. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Comment avais-je pu avouer une telle nouvelle avec autant de facilité ? C'était sûrement grâce à lui. Cette façon particulière qu'il avait de me fixer. Il déverrouillait tout en moi. Je me livrais à lui et il me libérait de mes chaînes. Je me sentais libre. Légère.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'illuminer de milliers de petites étoiles et son sourire alla grandissant. Mais il voyait bien que je n'étais pas dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Et c'était vrai. J'avais peur. Je n'étais pas rassurée. Je me sentais tellement instable encore ... Et si le bébé venait tout bousculer ? Détruire tout ce que j'avais réussi à construire avec lui ? Comment allais-je continuer à vivre ma vie correctement ?

Il posa doucement sa main sur la mienne, sentant certainement à quel point j'étais tendue et déchirée entre la peur et une certaine excitation. Il caressa tendrement ma peau et cela m'apaisa un peu. Je me sentais fébrile et j'étais terrifiée. Pourtant, je voulais avoir ce bébé. Je ne me voyais pas vieillir sans enfants. Mais je ne savais pas si je serais capable de l'élever dans les règles de l'art. Sans déraper. Sans faire n'importe quoi.

-Je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais. J'attends ça depuis longtemps.

Je le fixai, sans dire un mot. Sérieusement ? Je n'avais donc rien vu venir. Obsédée par mes peurs, j'avais mis de côté les envies de mon mari pour me concentrer sur mes problèmes. Quelle égoïste je faisais ... Je me sentais mal. Il faisait tant pour moi alors que je n'arrivais même pas à voir à quel point il voulait des enfants.

-Je ... Je suis désolée Pat... Sanglotai-je entre mes dents. Des larmes, de colère contre moi, de peur quant au bébé, d'un peu tout à la fois, s'enfuirent de mes yeux. Il s'en rendit compte et se leva pour venir s'agenouiller à côté de ma chaise. Il me força à le regarder en prenant mon menton dans sa main. Mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Je n'avais pensé qu'à ma petite personne tout ce temps.

-Tiff, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant si tu n'en veux pas, d'accord ? Je ... J'ai dit cela parce que je pensais que tu étais prête. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux attendre. On a toute la vie pour fonder une famille.

Son sourire bienveillant me réchauffa le cœur. Mais je me sentais au plus mal. Encore une fois, il était adorable avec moi. Il avait mal interprété mes excuses et croyait certainement que je ne voulais pas devenir mère. Mais j'en mourais d'envie. J'étais seulement terrorisée par mes actes parfois aussi incontrôlables que mes paroles. Et élever un enfant dans un climat pareil ne me paraissait pas sain. Pour lui.

-Non, non ... Je veux avoir des enfants avec toi. C'est juste que ... Je ne serai pas à la hauteur. Je risque de péter un plomb à tout moment et ce n'est pas bon pour un bébé. Je me sentirai trop mal de lui faire vivre un enfer. Et de te faire vivre un enfer. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Il se mit à sourire en secouant la tête. Ses yeux portaient toute la sagesse du monde. Et, en un sens, cela m'apaisa.

-Tiffany... Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela se passe mal ? Je veux dire, tout va bien depuis que nous sommes mariés. Il n'y a pas eu de crise majeure à rapporter. Alors pourquoi crois-tu que cela risque d'arriver ? Et puis, je serai là, avec toi, pour te soutenir. Pour t'aider. Pour que tu te contrôles si ça dérape. Fais-toi un peu confiance. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable, mais moi je le sais. Et je sais aussi qu'on est prêts tous les deux pour ce petit arrivant.

Il caressa gentiment mon ventre sans me quitter des yeux. Je savais bien qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse de ma part et je ne me sentais pas la force de lui en donner une. Il était toujours là, à éclairer ma lanterne dans le brouillard de mes pensées. À trouver la lumière dans mon obscurité intérieure. À faire remonter des profondeurs ce que j'étais vraiment. Comme s'il sentait ces choses, comme s'il pouvait toucher les qualités de mon âme qui m'étaient cachées. Un véritable magicien.

-Merci.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien d'où venaient ces remerciements. Mais c'était pour tout à la fois. Pour ses mots rassurants et doux. Pour sa présence qui était un véritable cadeau. Pour ses attentions et toutes ses qualités qui m'avaient fait tomber sous son charme au fil du temps et qui maintenant attisaient les flammes de mon amour.

-De quoi ?

-D'être qui tu es. Je t'aime, tu sais.

Un petit sourire mutin naquit sur son visage fin et ses yeux rieurs me prouvèrent que oui, il le savait bien.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que tout.

Il se releva lentement pour arriver à ma hauteur et se pencha vers ma bouche sans se presser. Je fermai les yeux et attendis de sentir la divine sensation de ses lèvres tout contre les miennes. Ce simple contact avait le don de tout faire disparaître autour de nous. Doucement, mes pensées et mes inquiétudes s'envolaient loin, pour un ailleurs inconnu. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de mon corps quand il m'embrassa enfin. Et cette agréable impression d'être là où je devais être s'installa confortablement dans le creux de mon ventre, entourant notre bébé de tout l'amour que je lui portais déjà.


End file.
